Problem: Convert $\dfrac{98}{15}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $98 \div 15 = {6}\ \text{ R } {8}$ So the improper fraction has $6$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${6} \times \dfrac{15}{15} = {\dfrac{90}{15}}$ This quotient $6$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $8$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{8}}{15}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${6}\ {\dfrac{8}{15}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{90}{15}} + {\dfrac{8}{15}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{98}{15}$.